This invention relates to a pipe coupling of the type formed of arcuate sections that are connected together to provide a circular casing which surrounds and couples a pair of adjacent pipe ends. Such a coupling is disclosed in my U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 07/354,298 filed May 19, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,418 issued Apr. 10, 1990.
The type of coupling involved is typically formed of a pair of semi-circular or arcuate segments which have radially outwardly extending lugs formed on their opposite ends. The segments are aligned so that their corresponding lugs overlap and the pairs of overlapped lugs are fastened together with bolts and nuts or similar mechanical fasteners. In the coupling disclosed in my above patent, two adjacent segment ends are connected together by means of a hook and loop hinge construction. This permits the two segments to be stored and handled separately and assembled together whenever desired, such as on the job site, or by pre-assembling when desired. When the segments are assembled, they may be swung apart about their hinge and one segment may be positioned over the adjacent pipe ends and then the other segment swung into alignment with the first segment so that the segments may now be bolted together at their non-hinge, overlapped lugs. The same construction can be employed with larger couplings which are made of a number of arcuate sections that are secured together, end to end, with similar hook and loop hinges and with a bolt connecting one set of lugs.
The coupling segments are conventionally formed in a U-shaped cross section and a suitable gasket, such as a rubber-like material in a ring shape, is inserted within the interior channel formed by the U-shaped segments, for encircling and sealing against the adjacent pipe ends. Conventionally, the inner edges of the legs defining the U-shaped cross sections of the segments, are formed to slip into grooves provided adjacent the ends of the pipes to hold the pipes within the coupling.
In this type of construction, it is desirable to provide a hinge construction which permits rapid hinging connection between the segments whenever desired, whether in a shop during manufacturing of the product or at a job site or the like, rapidly, with minimal labor. Particularly, on the job site, the workmen should be able to assemble the segments rapidly, if they are not pre-assembled, and to be able to depend upon the segments remaining together even though they may be carelessly handled or manipulated at different angles while they are assembled upon the pipes. That is, since the couplings are typically arranged around pipes which may be arranged at different angles relative to the horizontal, it is desirable to insure that the hinge connection remains intact despite movement of the coupling at various angles while the segments are hinged apart. Thus, the invention herein relates to an improved hinge construction by which the segments may be rapidly, manually assembled and the hinged together segments will not come apart, despite careless or rough handling, unless they're deliberately separated with a suitable hand tool, such as a screw driver.